LABIRINTO
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Marguerite é picada por um inseto misterioso. Seus amigos terão que lutar para achar a cura...
1. Capítulo 1

LABIRINTO – Capítulo 1  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão). Só o Willzinho é MEU!!!  
  
SPOILERS: Minha fic "Presente de natal", principalmente.  
  
COMMENTS: Atendendo a pedidos, aí vai uma fic sem mto R&M. Será especialmente para Finn e Verônica. Digam o q acharam, por favor!!!  
  
Review!!!! Review!!!! Review!!!! Review!!!! Review!!!! Review!!!! Review!!!! Review!!!! Review!!!! Review!!!! Review!!!! Review!!!! Review!!!! Review!!!! Review!!!! Review!!!! Review!!!! Review!!!! Review!!!! Review!!!! Review!!!! Review!!!! Review!!!! Review!!!!  
  
............................................******.......................... ...........  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Manhã agitada na casa. Summerlee e Challenger saíram com o balão para fazer alguns mapas.  
  
Roxton e Malone se preparavam para caçar.  
  
Verônica, Finn e Marguerite estavam tomando café. William também, agora com 5 anos.  
  
"Papai, hoje eu já posso sair para caçar também?" o menino perguntou.  
  
"William, se não me engano, você perguntou isso antes de ontem..." ele respondeu.  
  
"Eu sei!"  
  
"E o que foi que eu disse?"  
  
"Só quando você estiver maior" o menino disse imitando a voz dele. "Mas eu já cresci, eu não cresci nesses dias? Ontem a mamãe falou que eu sou forte igual a você, pai!"  
  
Todos riram do menino, que permaneceu sério.  
  
"E se eu não me engano, hoje você iria começar suas lições não é? Já está na hora de aprender a ler e a escrever meu amor..." Marguerite falou para o menino.  
  
"Ah é! Depois do café né mamãe?"  
  
Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.  
  
Verônica foi cuidar da horta, Roxton e Ned saíram e Finn estava na sala lendo um livro.  
  
Marguerite trouxe um caderno e lápis para o garoto, que esperava ansioso à mesa.  
  
"Muito bem Will, comece pelo 'a', é assim que se faz... copie..."  
  
Quando chegaram a letra "j" o menino disparou:  
  
"Mamãe, eu já sei isso..."  
  
"Como assim já sabe? Meu bem, se você já está cansado, nós podemos parar um pouco e..."  
  
"Não mamãe, eu já sei, olha só" e William começou a escrever o próprio nome e dos moradores da casa.  
  
Marguerite ficou de boca aberta. Foi até a estante e trouxe um livro que com certeza Finn ou ela nunca leram para ele.  
  
"Pode ler isso aqui, meu amor?"  
  
William leu sem nenhuma dificuldade. Mas Marguerite não estava satisfeita. Foi até o quarto de Ned e trouxe um de seus diários, um que continha inscrições que eles encontraram em um templo antigo (ela queria testar até onde ele iria). Para sua surpresa, ele leu tudo direitinho.  
  
"E agora, mamãe?"  
  
"Vá brincar, Will, já acabamos por hoje" ela respondeu pasma. "Mas onde ele aprendeu isso?" era a pergunta que não saía de sua cabeça.  
  
"Tia Finn, vamos lá embaixo brincar?" o menino saiu gritando pela casa.  
  
"Ummmm... deixe-me pensar... vamos!"  
  
...............................................  
  
"Tia Finn, agora vamos brincar de exploradores perdidos?" William perguntou, mas Finn não respondeu e ele não a via. "Tia Finn?"  
  
Ele deu a volta pela árvore e lá estava ela, parada, olhando para alguma coisa de boca aberta.  
  
"Tia Finn?"  
  
William procurou o que Finn poderia estar olhando e achou a causa de sua admiração. Era um guerreiro de cabelos lisos, castanhos, um pouco longos, mas presos, olhos azuis, forte e alto, com o tórax descoberto. Ele tinha uma espada e parecia trazer um papiro ou algo parecido e olhava Finn da mesma maneira que ela o olhava.  
  
"Tia Finn, conhece esse cara?" Will perguntou puxando-a pelo braço.  
  
"Quem me dera..." ela disse baixo, e recobrando os sentidos "Quem é você? O que faz aqui?" foi dizendo apontando sua balestra para ele.  
  
"Me desculpe, eu não quis assusta-la... sou um guerreiro avatar e trago uma mensagem para a filha da protetora do plateau, Verônica..."  
  
"Precisaria de muito mais para me assustar" ela disse abaixando sua arma. "Espere aí que vou chamar Marguerite, já volto. Verônica não está em casa agora."  
  
A garota do futuro foi chamar Marguerite e elas foram ao encontro do guerreiro, que explicou a Marguerite o motivo que o trazia ali. Elas se ofereceram para levá-lo até a horta, onde ela estaria.  
  
"Posso ir também, mamãe?" William perguntou.  
  
"Pode querido, mas não saia de perto de mim, está bem?"  
  
"Oba!!! Eu prometo!!!" foi sua resposta.  
  
Enquanto caminhavam, Finn ia conversando com o guerreiro.  
  
"E aí, que história é essa de Verônica ser a protetora do plateau?"  
  
"Como assim?" o guerreiro estava confuso com a súbita pergunta.  
  
"Ah tipo assim, o que isso significa? Ela nem sabe! O que ela terá que fazer?"  
  
"Talvez pareça complicado agora, mas no momento certo, tudo se revelará. Não há o que temer."  
  
"Sei, já vi que não vai contar nada mesmo. Nem o seu nome, né?"  
  
"Desculpe... o meu nome é Adônis."  
  
"Nome maneiro. Eu sou Finn."  
  
Distante a essa conversa, ia Marguerite, um pouco mais atrás, acompanhada de William, que não parava de perguntar coisas. Já cansada, ela só respondia com "sim", "não", "ahan", etc, o que não desestimulava o garoto por nem um minuto, pelo contrário, aí que ele falava mais.  
  
Passando os olhos com desinteresse pelas árvores, ela teve que voltar a olhar para algo que brilhava fortemente dentro de um tronco caído. "Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? Ouro ou diamantes?"  
  
"Tah falando sozinha, mãe?"  
  
"Se afasta, filho, mamãe viu algo interessante aqui. Ai que sorte! Alguém deve ter escondido isso, mas nada escapa aos instintos de Marguerite Krux!"  
  
"Mãe, ce vai mesmo meter a mão aí???"  
  
"Não enche a mamãe agora, filho" e dizendo isso, tirou de dentro do tronco um escaravelho feito de ouro.  
  
"Mamãe, solta o bicho!"  
  
O inseto, como se despertasse de seu sono, começou a se mexer e antes que Marguerite tivesse tempo de joga-lo fora, foi picada. O menino tirou o inseto de suas mãos e pisou nele e até o sangue do bicho era dourado.  
  
Finn e o guerreiro foram ver o que era.  
  
"Estou bem, foi só uma picada. Mas tinha que doer tanto, que droga!"  
  
"Não está bem, não" Adônis respondeu. "A picada do escaravelho de ouro é mortal."  
  
"Ih Marg, acho que você se ferrou agora, hein? Fica fuçando no que não é da conta, é isso que dá!" Finn a repreendeu.  
  
"Finn, me respeita! E você, como assim não tem cura? Tem que ter!"  
  
"Talvez haja, mas..."  
  
CONTINUA... 


	2. Capítulo 2

LABIRINTO – Capítulo 2  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
COMMENTS: Mary, essa fic tah sofrida rs... Num escrever nadica de R&M é um sofrimento p/ mim, espero conseguir!!! Rs...  
  
Ca, segura esse vício rs... apesar de vc ser da oposição, tava morrendo de saudade de vc (e das suas review rs..)!!!  
  
Lê, valeu pelo cartão de páscoa, amei maninha, só faltou um chocolatinho rs.... Ti dolu!!!  
  
Rosa, num vem com golpe naum, essa fic saiu por outros motivos tah, q num tem nada a ver com a pressão de vc's, num se acha naum rs... E como a Marg vai ser coadjuvante hj, ela vai aparecer menos, por isso q ela jah se ferrou logo no começo rs...  
  
Towanda, eu sei q vc amou!!! Esse vai especialmente p/ vc tah minha amiga linda?  
  
Rox bjus p/ todos q estão na moita tbem (sem deixar review) rs...  
  
.............................................****........................... ..............  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
"A mamãe não vai morrer!"  
  
"Na verdade, é uma lenda do meu povo. A cura para a picada do escaravelho estaria em um labirinto cheio de perigos e armadilhas."  
  
"Legal, vamos chamar a Vê, levar a Marguerite pra casa e vazar" respondeu Finn enquanto juntava as coisas de Marguerite (mochila e arma).  
  
"Você não entendeu: ninguém nunca voltou. Nas paredes do labirinto estão as instruções para entrar e sair, segundo a lenda, mas ninguém sabe ler essas incrições porque pertencem a um idioma extinto, vocês não têm chance!"  
  
Ela o puxou para um lado,evitando que Will e Marguerite a ouvissem: "Escuta aqui, esses caras cuidaram de mim como se fossem a minha família e já entraram em tremendas frias para se ajudarem. Eu não vou desistir. Se não quiser ajudar, não atrapalha, falô?"  
  
.......................****......................  
  
Will não saiu por nem um minuto do lado de Marguerite, que agora descansava em seu quarto enquanto Verônica e Finn se preparavam para sair.  
  
"Coitadinho, tão pequeno e cuidando tão bem dela" Verônica pensava consigo mesma. "É muita responsabilidade para ele ficar com a Marguerite. Devemos mandar um sinal com os espelhos para os homens, para quem puder vir primeiro. Adônis pode ficar e fazer companhia até eles chegarem" disse por fim.  
  
"Vocês ainda não desistiram? Não há como sair do labirinto! A menos que vocês conheçam alguém que leia a nossa linguagem antiga e ainda sejam as melhores guerreiras do plateau. É suicídio!"  
  
"Marguerite e William precisam de nós, isso é tudo!" a jovem das selvas concluiu.  
  
Ouvindo seu nome, William veio para a sala. Ficou olhando para o guerreiro, examinando sua espada. "Juro proteger a linhagem das protetoras com a minha vida" ele disse sem dar muita importância a isso.  
  
"O que foi que você disse?" Finn e Verônica perguntaram juntas.  
  
"Juro proteger a linhagem das protetoras com a minha vida" ele repetiu. "Está escrito na espada."  
  
"Eu não sei como esses rabiscos podem significar alguma coisa. Você tá é sacaneando a gente, né? Isso não é hora, muleque."  
  
"Não, ele está certo. É isso que está escrito, em nosso antigo idioma. Mas se for assim, vocês terão uma chance no labirinto, se ele for junto."  
  
"Está?????" Finn perguntou surpresa. "Vai ver ele pode ler qualquer coisa, que nem a Marguerite!"  
  
"É, mas vamos ver o que ela acha disso. Não acredito que ela vá se arriscar a deixar o Will ir conosco..."  
  
Verônica estava certa, não foi fácil convencer Marguerite a deixar seu filho ir junto. E quando ela permitiu, fez mil recomendações, além de querer que o guerreiro fosse junto, mas nisso Verônica e Finn não cederam, pois nenhum dos homens havia respondido aos sinais com os espelhos e a herdeira precisava de companhia.  
  
A febre já começara a atacar Marguerite. Ela sentia seu corpo pesado, como se pesasse mais que um T-rex obeso. Quando se despediu do filho, Verônica e Finn já não tinham certeza se ela estava lúcida ou se começava a delirar.  
  
"Obedeça suas tias, meu anjinho... tome cuidado, está bem? Vou ficar esperando você voltar..." ela disse com a voz entrecortada, as mãos gélidas tocando o rosto do menino. Ele a abraçou apertado, uma lágrima escorrendo pelos olhos, mas ele a secou rapidamente para mostrar mais segurança a sua mãe, sabendo que não poderia desapontá-la.  
  
...............................*****...............................  
  
Seguindo as instruções do mapa que Adônis havia feito, chegaram a uma caverna de difícil acesso, com a entrada coberta por trepadeiras. Se não estivessem procurando o lugar, dificilmente teriam encontrado por acaso.  
  
"É isso aí, galera, vamos acender as tochas e entrar" disse Finn tirando as coisas da mochila.  
  
Verônica, com suas facas, foi tirando os arbustos que cobriam a entrada. Depararam-se com três corredores a escolher e, nas paredes, muitas inscrições.  
  
"É por aqui" Will apontou para a porta do meio.  
  
"Tem certeza, Will? Como você sabe?" Verônica perguntou incrédula.  
  
"Tia Vê, está escrito: 'Iashua kali bô iê', ou seja 'a cura é sempre à direita'. Ninguém ensinou vocês a ler?"  
  
"Acho bom que esteja certo mesmo..." Finn pensou consigo mesma.  
  
Caminharam por cerca de cinco minutos na mais completa escuridão, não fosse pela tocha que carregavam. O ar se tornava cada vez mais úmido e pesado, tornando a respiração cansativa, dado a impressão de que estavam baixando cada vez mais.  
  
Até que finalmente chegaram a um lugar onde novamente os caminhos se abriam, porém agora não seria tão fácil: havia um charada a resolver. Will sabia qual era a porta certa, mas estava escrito que para passarem, teriam que seguir o caminho do senhor das águas.  
  
"Senhor das águas? Quem é esse cara, pô?" Finn perguntou. "Não podemos meter as patas e seguir?"  
  
Olharam para o chão de onde deveriam entrar e havia letras no piso, quer dizer, o único caminho que poderia ser seguido era pisando sobre os pisos que contivessem as letras certas, as letras do nome do senhor das águas.  
  
"Ah galera, fala sério, vou testar esse negócio" Finn estava céptica quanto às armadilhas e pulou alguns pisos à frente, na letra "F" e um bom pedaço do piso ruiu, dando vista a um forte rio subterrâneo do qual ninguém escaparia, se caísse.  
  
"Droga, vocês vão ficar aí olhando ou vão me ajudar?" a garota do futuro estava se segurando com muita dificuldade. Quando olhava para baixo e via toda aquela água, a pelo menos uns 10 metros de profundidade de onde estava pendurada, já ficava tonta.  
  
Verônica rapidamente amarrou uma corda numa coluna e jogou a outra ponta para Finn, que agarrou na hora. Ao sair, ela deitou-se onde estavam a garota das selvas e Will, respirando aliviada.  
  
Verônica a levantou pelo braço, furiosa, e disse: "Da próxima vez que tentar uma gracinha dessas, vai ficar onde cair, entendeu?"  
  
"Foi mal, galera, desculpa ae... Mas e agora?"  
  
Ficaram pensando por alguns minutos, até que Verônica se lembrou de algo escrito no diário de seus pais. "Só temos um 'pequeno' probleminha" ela disse. "O nome do deus das águas é Zeesar, mas não tenho certeza se se escreve com Z ou com C... acho que é com Z, mas..."  
  
"Tia Vê, fica calma. Minha mãe precisa de nós, ta?"  
  
"Certo, certo. Vamos no Z. É, acho que é com Z mesmo. Eu vou primeiro, se não for com Z vocês já sabem que é com C e poderão seguir em frente."  
  
"Se era uma piada, não teve graça, Vê."  
  
"Ok, vamos lá" ela disse pulando no Z, que não ruiu. "Certo, agora no e" e assim ela foi pulando, em letra por letra, até formar o nome completo: Z-E- E-S-A-R. Os outros a seguiram com segurança. Estavam todos salvos, até quando, eles mesmos não sabiam.  
  
Continuaram caminhando pela escuridão que preenchia todo o lugar, que parecia cada vez mais sinistro e estranho. Novos caminhos se abriram diante do grupo.  
  
"O guardião do umbral é o reflexo de todas as suas maldades mentais e sentimentais. Que aquele que aqui entrar possa enfrentar seus próprios crimes" Will leu para Verônica e Finn, apontando para o caminho que deveriam seguir.  
  
"Que papo é esse, galera? Vamos logo!" Finn já ia na frente, seguida por Will e, finalmente, Verônica.  
  
.......................*****........................  
  
Marguerite sentia ser devorada pela febre. Adônis estava a seu lado tentando baixar a febre, trazendo toalhas umedecidas, porém sabia que isso não a salvaria, sua vida dependia de suas amigas e de seu filho.  
  
Ouviu barulho no elevador. Pegou sua espada e foi cautelosamente ver o que era.  
  
"Verônica? Marguerite? Alguém em casa?" era Challenger e Summerlee que haviam chegado, estavam pendurando seus chapéus e armas.  
  
Ao verem o guerreiro, ficaram espantados, mas ele imediatamente largou a espada, levantando as mãos, e contou o que havia acontecido.  
  
"Calma, meu jovem. Fale devagar enquanto examino Marguerite" Summerlee disse.  
  
A herdeira delirava, fala coisas sem nexo, debatia-se. Summerlee lembrou-se de quando fora picado pela abelha gigante e de como Marguerite havia cuidado dele. Agora, seria sua vez de "retribuir" o favor.  
  
...............................*****................................  
  
Duas criaturas tremendamente horríveis apareceram diante de Verônica, Finn e Will. Eram grandes, com mais de dois metros de altura, pele de cor marrom e gosmenta, toda deformada, unhas e dentes grandes e encardidos. Pareciam ter sidos criados a partir do pior pesadelo de todos eles.  
  
As criaturas pareceram nem sequer notar a presença do garoto, cada qual foi para as garotas, que por mais esforço fizessem, tudo parecia inútil contra os monstros e elas já começavam a fraquejar.  
  
Piorando tudo, os monstros passaram a usar poderes hipnóticos. Verônica sentia que seu interior começava a esmorecer, sentia-se cansada, queria obedecer às ordens mentais do monstro, largar a arma e desistir. O mesmo passava com Finn.  
  
Will, encostado na parede, via a tudo assustado, sem saber o que fazer para ajudar suas tias-não-consangüíneas, até lembrar-se das palavras da entrada: "O guardião do umbral é o reflexo de todas as suas maldades mentais e sentimentais. Que aquele que aqui entrar possa enfrentar seus próprios crimes".  
  
"Tia Vê, tia Finn, não desistam! Esse monstro é o lado ruim de vocês, mas o mal não pode vencer o bem. E vocês são boas! Lutem, lutem, não temam o guardião, vocês podem vencer!"  
  
Finn, como se despertasse de um sonho, começou a refletir no que dissera o menino. "Vencer o lado ruim, é só isso" ela disse a si mesma. Jogou a balestra no chão, encarou o monstro por alguns instantes e correu em sua direção, gritando, e literalmente, armada com unhas e dentes.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	3. Capítulo 3

LABIRINTO – Capítulo 3  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
COMMENTS:  
  
Jessy, tah gostando do Will? Eu to fazendo de td p/ q ele seja inteligente como a Marg e aventureiro como o Roxton. Quem sabe futuramente não saem umas fics tipo "As aventuras dos Roxton" rs... O q vc acha?  
  
Querida Silvia, espero conseguir fazer algo tipo Indiana Jonens, A múmia, TLW (claro!) e ainda deixar td engraçado, mas sem perder a seriedade (nossa, qta coisa rs...).  
  
Ca, eu num kero q vc se dê mal nas provas, por outro lado, adorei saber o sacrifício q vc teve q fazer p/ ler essa fic :-) To me achando (mais q o normal rs...).  
  
Rosa, é elementar rs... Adoro os filmes do Indy e foi da Última cruzada a referência mesmo. Essas cenas de aventura eu fico horas e horas pensando e num sai nada, só com essas "jóias do cinema" para eu me inspirar rs...  
  
Tata, o Will é o Rox em miniatura né? Rs... Espero q goste deste cap e q num me reclame q tah pequeno né? Rs...  
  
Mana, q issu, oce sabe q eu num mato ninguém além das mocréias rs... Bjocas!! Ti dolu mto!!!  
  
Bettin, qdo fiz o cap 1 dessa fic (antes do natal, mas depois abandonei) minha intenção era dar à Finn uns pega no guerreiro, mas depois fugiu ao meu controle e a estória tomou outro rumo. Porém, td pode mudar rs... Nesse eu tentei pôr o Will mais relax, eu sou péssima com crianças, adoro faze- los intelectuais e irritantes rs...  
  
Towanda, espero q já tenha se recuperado de sua crise de choro e possa aproveitar o capítulo. Viu que nem demorou? Obrigada pela animação, inspiração, ameaças de morte, ameaças de atentado, etc para me animar a terminar esta fic :-)  
  
...............................................*****........................ .......................  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhhh" gritava Finn indo em direção à criatura, que pareceu assustada com a coragem da jovem e saiu apavorada. "Não, não vai escapar não!" ela gritou. Num movimento rápido, dando uma cambalhota, pegou a balestra de novo e atirou no animal. Seus gemidos pareciam ao de uma besta selvagem enlouquecida, porém, sua agonia não durou muito e, assim como apareceu, repentinamente sumiu envolta numa tempestade de areia. Finn, ainda agachada, protegeu os olhos com o braço "O que é isso tudo?"  
  
Verônica ainda estava encarando confusa ao monstro que tinha diante de si e, ao ver o sucesso de Finn, puxou suas facas e correu em direção a ele, dando um salto no ar e indo parar nos ombros do animal. Ele se debatia, tentava tirar a jovem de cima de si e soltava ruídos assustadores. Alcançando um pouco mais de segurança, a jovem da selva cravou sua primeira facada e uma nova tempestade de areia surgiu. Verônica abriu os olhos esperando o ataque, sabia que havia caído no chão, mas seu oponente havia desaparecido.  
  
"Tia Vê! Isso foi demais!" Willzinho veio em sua direção pulando, acompanhado de Finn.  
  
"Mas o que foi isso? Vai ter mais dessas coisas?"  
  
"Quem vai saber? Já vimos que podemos esperar de tudo" Finn respondeu enquanto pegava na mochila de Will um cantil de água. "Não vamos ir muito longe se não pararmos um pouco para nos recompor" continuou.  
  
Will bebeu um gole de água e mordiscou um pedaço de biscoito, não quis se sentar. "Já podemos continuar?" perguntou, os olhos idênticos aos de Marguerite as olhavam esperando uma resposta rápida.  
  
"Só mais cinco minutos, Will" Verônica respondeu. O garoto deixou-as e foi examinar o próximo caminho que deveriam seguir.  
  
"Vê, será mesmo que vai dar certo tudo isso? Já pensou se acontecer alguma coisa com o Will? Nós vamu ta ferrada! Como a gente vai voltar?"  
  
"Não diga isso, já estivemos em problemas muito piores. Quando entramos na colméia para buscar a cura para o professor Summerlee também parecia impossível como agora, e nós conseguimos. E é melhor você nem falar sobre isso na frente do Will, certo?"  
  
"Ta, mas cadê o garoto?"  
  
.............................................*****.......................... ...............  
  
Marguerite estava em sua cama, debatia-se um pouco e falava coisas que ninguém entendia. Ao lado da cama, uma vasilha com água onde Summerlee umedecia um lenço e passava na testa de Marguerite.  
  
"Precisa se recuperar, querida. Todos precisamos de você, principalmente seu filho e seu marido. Não é um bom motivo para ficar boa logo?" o professor conversou com ela sem saber ao certo se seria ouvido.  
  
"John... Will... onde estão vocês? Por que me abandonaram aqui?" ela dizia agitada, sem abrir os olhos.  
  
"Alguma melhora?" Challenger entrou.  
  
"Nada! Já fizemos tudo que era possível, mas ela não reage. Tudo que nos resta é esperar."  
  
"Esse é o tipo de coisa que considero inaceitável neste lugar: somos cientistas com vasta experiência e estamos aqui há anos e nem assim descobrimos a cura para todas as malditas doenças que aparecem no plateau!"  
  
"Acalme-se homem, nem tudo está nas mãos da ciência, nem no mundo civilizado, nem aqui."  
  
......................................*****................................. .......  
  
Finn pensou ter ouvido sons estranhos e seguiu por um dos corredores tentando encontrar William. Verônica ficou esperando no mesmo lugar para o caso do menino aparecer.  
  
A cada nova passagem, a garota do futuro tinha a viva impressão de ouvir vozes ou ver vultos, virava-se rapidamente apontando sua balestra e... nada! O lugar estava todo deserto. Continuou andando, estava cada vez mais difícil enxergar alguma coisa agora que estava longe da tocha que segurava Verônica. Encontrou uma espécie de "cortina" feita de teias de aranha, afastou-a com as mãos, "Que nojo, esse lugar precisa de uma boa faxina!", esperava encontrar-se com o produtor das vozes (se é que existia), porém achou uma parede sem saída e mais teias de aranha. "Droga, não tem nada aqui. Você está surtando, Finn!" disse para si mesma, respirando aliviada.  
  
Virou-se para voltar à companhia de Verônica, quando "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" duas vozes emitiram o mesmo grito: Finn e Will se tromparam.  
  
"Que isso moleque? Quer me matar do coração? De onde você saiu, pô?"  
  
"Tava muito chato lá onde vocês tavam, aí eu fui dar uma olhada por aí para ver se achava algo."  
  
"Muito interessante, mas devia ter ficado conosco, agora vamos" ela foi empurrando-o.  
  
"Mas tia Finn, eu achei aquele desenho do pingente da tia Vê na parede. Tinha a pirâmide e a espiral, igualzinho ao da tia Vê!"  
  
"Volta agora Will, vamos!"  
  
Reunido novamente o grupo de salvamento, seguiram caminho. "Nunca subestime o valor do pensamento" leu Will para suas tias-postiças-não-sangüíneas. A inscrição estava gravada numa grande porta de pedra e, lá estava o desenho do pingente de Verônica.  
  
"Que legal! Sem um pé de cabra vamos levar a vida toda para abrir essa coisa!" Finn chutou a porta desapontada.  
  
"Ei, não se tivermos uma chave!"  
  
"Vê, sem querer ofender, você é surda ou o quê? Se nós não temos um pé de cabra, muito menos a chave, né?"  
  
A jovem da selva tirou o colar do pescoço, balançando-o no ar. "Não estão vendo? É do mesmo tamanho desse desenho, pode ser que encaixe e abra a porta. Não é o Challenger que sempre diz que os mistérios deste plateau têm um único motivo?"  
  
"É, não custa tentar!" disse Finn ainda incrédula.  
  
O pingente encaixou perfeitamente no desenho, entretanto, para a tristeza de todos, nada aconteceu.  
  
""Legal! Estamos empacados feito uma mula velha, não podemos voltar, mas para frente também não podemos ir!" Finn se desapontou.  
  
"Droga de porta! Tem que abrir!" Will chutou a porta.  
  
Verônica, que estava de costas para ele, pensando, virou-se: "William, que linguajar é esse? Você..." ela parou, a boca aberta, apontando para a porta.  
  
Os dois a olhavam, mas antes de perguntar algo, viraram-se para onde a jovem apontava e puderam ver a causa do espanto: o pingente brilhava no encaixe e a porta, lentamente, começava a se abrir.  
  
"Conseguimos, tia Vê! Maneiro!"  
  
"É bom não cantarmos vitória antes do tempo, este lugar tem muitas armadilhas" a jovem respondeu.  
  
Entraram em um grande salão. As paredes eram douradas, cheias de inscrições e tudo era iluminado por tochas, as quais já estavam acesas. Estava tudo limpo, o chão, feito de mármore, brilhava como um espelho e no ar, um cheiro delicioso de incenso.  
  
"Parece que as coisas vão melhorar pro nosso lado agora!" a garota do futuro exclamou animada, levando Will pela mão. Verônica ia à frente, "Fiquem atentos!" Mal disse isso, a porta se fechou. "Parece que não temos escolha: ou seguimos em frente ou ficamos presos, deste lado não há fechadura para o meu pingente."  
  
"Pior que antes não pode ficar!" Finn respondeu.  
  
Deram alguns passos e tudo parecia normal. Will puxou Finn pelo short "Tia Finn, não está ouvindo?"  
  
"O quê?"  
  
"Pára e escuta. Alguma coisa nas paredes."  
  
A garota olhou ao redor, tentou ouvir algo estranho. Sim, havia o som de alguma coisa sendo arrastada, e eram as paredes e o teto: tudo estava se fechando e eles seriam esmagados dentro de pouco tempo.  
  
"E agora, o que nós vamos fazer?" ela perguntou assustada para Will, agarrando-o pelo braço, enquanto Verônica tateava as paredes tentando achar uma saída.  
  
"Ta perguntando pra mim? Esqueceu que eu só tenho 5 anos?"  
  
CONTINUA... 


	4. Capítulo 4

LABIRINTO – Capítulo 4  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
COMMENTS:  
  
Towanda, como aumento de salário, demorou, mas chegou! Espero que não se incomode, mas tive que fugir um pouco do enfoque no labirinto para explicar umas coisinhas muito úteis para o próximo capítulo. Espero que goste.  
  
Pat, aqui está o nosso herói para arrasar!!! Apesar de que o Willzinho é o rei da festa rs... E só podia: ele não convive com outras crianças e herdou o melhor no conjunto psicológico de seus papis. Cuidado com o vício R&M rs...  
  
Rosa, eu fui juntando o q eu mais gosto nos filmes de ação e eu sou abertamente louca pela série de filmes da múmia, bem como os do Indy. E daí veio a inspiração, bem como uma pesquisa básica em livros de esoterismo q vc's nem se deram conta rs...  
  
Camila Geisa, se congelar p/ esperar o Willzinho crescer seria tdb né, mas aí vc teria q passar pela Marguerite. Já pensou q sogra ciumenta ela seria? Rs...  
  
Camilla, o nosso herói gostoso num pode fazer nada além de amparar a Marg. Ele no labirinto se perderia, ninguém pode entrar se não souber seguir as pistas e só o Will ou a Marg poderiam fazer isso, o fofucho se perderia na primeira esquina, tadinho rs... Relaxa, ele vai ter sua cena!!!  
  
Tata, pra te fazer feliz, olha aí todo o poulvo de volta na casa!!! Obrigada pelo elogio, como ficou grande o cap passado, agora vou diminuir, atendendo seu pedido hehehehe (brincadeira) rs...  
  
Bjus a todas vocês, meninas! Desculpem a demora!!! Review, please!!!  
  
..........................*****...........................  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
"Parafraseando uma grade filósofa que conhecemos, este dia não poderia ficar pior!" Verônica já começava a se desesperar após constatar que não havia nenhuma saída da sala sinistra.  
  
"A gente tem que fazer alguma coisa, não podemos ficar aqui esperando sermos esmagados!!!" Finn também começava a se descontrolar também.  
  
Willzinho olhava para a, cada vez menor, sala. Parecia concentrado, os pensamentos distantes. Teria um plano para tira-los dali?  
  
"Vê, e se usássemos as tochas como alavancas para segurar as paredes? Pelo menos ganharíamos algum tempo."  
  
"São muito curtas, Finn. Isso só nos deixaria no escuro e não funcionaria. Detesto admitir, mas parece que não há nada que possamos fazer."  
  
"Tem que ter um jeito de sair daqui, que droga de lugar!" a garota do futuro já estava perdendo a pouca tranqüilidade que lhe restava, tateava urgentemente a parede, às vezes batia para ver se havia alguma cavidade, mas... nada.  
  
...............................*****.................................  
  
O ranger monótono do elevador tomou a atenção de Challenger e Adônis sentados à mesa, tentando engolir um pouco de café. O cientista já imaginara a cena mil vezes antes: Roxton era impulsivo, enérgico e, acima de tudo, amava a mulher e o filho. Que explicação daria a ele? Ninguém tinha culpa do que ocorrera, a não ser a própria Marguerite, se fosse para ser considerado dessa forma, entretanto, ele como cientista e, afinal de contas, "médico da família" que havia se tornado com o passar dos anos, sentia-se responsável por todos.  
  
"Olá! Vocês nem vão acreditar no que aconteceu hoje, um raptor conseguiu comer nossa primeira presa, mas foi bom, acabamos abatendo este belíssimo peru!" Malone foi dizendo levantando o animal pelas pernas. Roxton estava atrás e só então notaram a presença do guerreito avatar.  
  
"Quem é seu amigo, Challenger?" o caçador perguntou já desconfiado, sua arma pronta para atirar ao mínimo movimento.  
  
"Roxton, realmente isso não é necessário. Adônis veio trazer um recado para Verônica, está tudo bem, não se preocupe."  
  
"Desculpe, amigo, mas sabe como são as coisas por aqui" abaixou a espingarda, a testa franzida dando-lhe um ar de homem protetor do lar. "Onde estão todos? Marguerite? Will?" chamou enquanto pendurava sua mochila e as armas, esperando que a qualquer momento eles viessem atender seu chamado. Ned já guardara suas coisas e estava na cozinha preparando a água para depenar a ave.  
  
"Marguerite!" ele gritou mais impaciente dirigindo-se para o quarto deles.  
  
"John, meu amigo, espere, aconteceu algo que precisa saber antes de entrar em seu quarto..." Challenger começou receoso da reação do caçador.  
  
"Do que você está falando? Aconteceu alguma coisa com meu filho? Com Marguerite? Fala logo, Challenger!"  
  
Com a ajuda de Adônis, o cientista contou os acontecimentos da tarde, aos que Roxton ouvia inquieto, sem poder acreditar. Não sabia se sentia raiva de Marguerite por sua imprudência e por deixar o filho deles sair a um lugar perigoso e desconhecido, ou se corria para o lado dela ou se saía atrás de Will. Adônis foi muito eficiente em suas explicações, acalmando-o, para que fosse ver a herdeira e não a deixasse pior do que já deveria estar se sentindo.  
  
Entrou silencioso no quarto, Summerlee virou-se para ver quem era, estava ainda tentando baixar a febre, num esforço praticamente inútil, mas que ele recusava-se a deixar de fazer, queria fazer com que ela pelo menos se sentisse menos mal e com o máximo de conforto possível.  
  
"Deixe-me a sós com ela, por favor" disse bem baixo para não acorda-la.  
  
Assentindo com a cabeça e tocando seu ombro em sinal de apoio, o professor retirou-se. E Marguerite, sentindo aquele cheiro deliciosamente irresistível de seu marido, abriu os olhos procurando-o.  
  
"Pensei que eu fosse ir embora sem me despedir de você" disse com certa dificuldade, porém serena, seu rosto iluminado de maneira angelical.  
  
Tomando as mãos dela, lutava para não deixar transparecer suas emoções e medos, queria dar-lhe segurança e a certeza de que tudo estava bem. Era assim que ele sempre fez e assim deveria continuar sendo. "Marguerite, não fale assim, vai dar tudo certo, Will vai..."  
  
"Nós o subestimamos, John. Sabia que ele pode ler qualquer coisa, como eu? E é tão forte e valente como você. Nós fizemos ele direitinho, não foi?" ela o interrompeu.  
  
"Foi sim, amor. Mas ainda vamos fazer outros, esta casa vai ficar cheia de crianças e talvez tenhamos que nos mudar para um lugar maior. Onde você gostaria de viver?"  
  
"Sinto que quando nosso filho voltar, eu não estarei aqui. Escute bem: cuide dele, não deixe que nada lhe aconteça, agora ele é só seu. E sempre diga que eu o amei muito, como amo você, promete que vai fazer isso?"  
  
"Preste atenção, senhorita Krux, você só vai sair desse quarto comigo e com o Will, nós precisamos de você, o que vamos fazer se nos deixar?"  
  
"Eu amo você demais..." ela conseguiu finalmente dizer e seus olhos azuis, cheios de dor, se fecharam, deixando escorrer uma lágrima pelo delicado rosto.  
  
Roxton chamava por seu nome, tocava o rosto dela, sem largar a mão dela. Challenger e Summerlee ouviram e vieram ver o que estava acontecendo, examinando-a em seguida. "Calma, John, ela não está morta. Mas se não dermos logo a cura, temo que ela não passe de amanhã" Summerlee sentenciou, pedindo que ele se controlasse. Adônis e Challenger o acompanharam de volta à sala.  
  
.........................................******............................. ..........  
  
"Predadores esfomeados, canibais, mistérios, nada disso foi capaz de nos matar e agora um labirinto estúpido vai nos esmagar como baratas e nós não podemos fazer nada!" Finn lamentava-se enquanto assistia às paredes fechando-se sobre eles.  
  
Willian estava em pé, não parecia nervoso ou com medo e não havia dito nada desde que haviam ficado presos, as garotas já quase nem notavam sua presença.  
  
"Willian, alguma idéia? O que a frase da entrada dizia mesmo? Talvez seja a resposta para a saída. Will?" Verônica perguntou em vão, ele agora parecia estar muito distante.  
  
................................*****...........................  
  
"Mamãe, lê uma estória para mim?" Willian já havia vestido seu pijama e Marguerite o cobria. Logo, Roxton apareceu com um copo de leite quentinho.  
  
"Estou tão cansada, meu amor, que tal amanhã bem cedinho?" ela estava sentada a seu lado e pegou o copo de Roxton, que sentou-se na ponta da cama. "Filho, tome seu leite que sua mãe está cansada. E eu posso contar uma estória no lugar dela, não seria legal?"  
  
Marguerite teve que abafar o riso. "Pai, sem ofensas, mas aquela última que o senhor me contou foi, ah sei lá, meio nada a ver!" O casal riu muito do "nada a ver", que referia-se a contos de fada. Marguerite detestava que lessem para Will essas estórias, dizia que eles influíam idéias machistas na cabeça das crianças e não pretendia implantar essas mensagens subliminares na mente de seu filho, assim, selecionava muito bem o que podia e o que não podia ser lido ou contado para seu filhote.  
  
"John! Você andou lendo aqueles continhos para ele, não foi?"  
  
"Ah mas isso foi antes de eles serem proibidos aqui em casa. Will, essa você vai me pagar!" fingiu cochichar para Marguerite não escutar e o menino se divertia com os dois. "Eu já contei aquela do homem que perdeu o nariz por causa do frio? É verdade, isso foi no Himalaia, fazia tanto frio que o nariz dele congelou e tiveram que amputar."  
  
"Por favor, de novo não!" Marguerite e William responderam em coro.  
  
"Está bem, eu vou ler, mas só um pedacinho, já está tarde para estar acordado. Pode ir arrumando a cama para nós, meu bem" Roxton foi saindo, já pensando que noite ainda era uma criancinha de colo para os dois (ele e Marguerite).  
  
Da gavetinha do criado-mudo, ela tirou um de seus livros favoritos, Astrologia Hermética, e começou: "O animal racional (o homem) dirige carros sonhando, trabalha na fábrica, no escritório, no campo, etc., sempre sonhando, Enamora-se e casa-se sonhando. Na vida, raramente está desperto. Vive em um mundo de sonhos e crê firmemente estar acordado. [...] Antes de tudo, torna-se necessário compreender que se está dormindo. Somente quando alguém se dá conta cabal de que está adormecido, entra de verdade no caminho do despertar."  
  
"Mamãe, o que mantém as pessoas presas?"  
  
"A mente, meu anjinho. Ela nos segura bem firme para que não despertemos, mas quando nos liberamos dela, podemos fazer muitas coisas que parecem impossíveis. Mas agora, mocinho, quero ver você dormindo!"  
  
...........................*****.........................  
  
"Will!!!" Verônica e Finn o chacoalhavam. "Você está bem? O que foi?"  
  
"Deve estar com tanto medo que nem consegue se mexer, coitadinho" Verônica pensava.  
  
Parecendo voltar a si, após refletir sobre a lembrança que brilhou durante aqueles instantes, olhos para as garotas e sorriu. "Libertar-se da mente" mumurou baixinho. Fechou aqueles grandes olhos azuis esverdeados que seus pais adoravam e voltou a abri-los: as paredes haviam parado de se fechar. "Tias, vocês viram isso?" Ele se referia às paredes: haviam parado de se fechar, aliás, era como se nunca tivesse saído do lugar.  
  
"Ver o quê?" perguntaram, para elas, tudo ainda estava do mesmo jeito.  
  
"As paredes! Elas pararam, vocês não vêem?"  
  
Entreolharam-se espantadas. Do que ele estaria falando? Teria ficado tão assustado que se recusava a acreditar no trágico fim que se aproximava?  
  
CONTINUA... 


	5. Capítulo 5 Final!

LABIRINTO – Capítulo 5 - Final

AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton

COMMENTS:

Rosa, como sempre vc é uma das q mais se empolga com td (adoro isso)! Espero q continue gostando neste capítulo final, apesar de q vc vai ficar sem o Willzinho, já q a fic vai acabar né rs...

Tata: desta vez, sem golpes seus! O capítulo tah de mto bom tamanho, num fica inventando moda. Sobre aquele pedaço q vc perguntou do livro, o nome é Tratado de astrologia hermética e o autor é Samael Aun Weor. Sobre as paredes, acho q agora vc vai entender (num kero adiantar a estória rs...). E sobre a cura do santo sobre a Marg, a gente tbem num pode reclamar pq um santo desses levanta qqr defunta lol

Maninha Lê: Que bom, vc deixou review!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, mas eu tinha q parar em alguma parte né? Lol Acho q vc vai gostar deste cap (será q é pq tem a Finn?). Bjocas no seu coração, te adoluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!

Towanda: Gostei da primeira review, mas a segunda foi desaforada. Aí está o desfecho, mas não tinha mais muita ação para colocar. Pode ter ação se eu for aí ou mandar uns pistoleiros de torturarem hehehehe

Fabi: Adorei seu review!!!! Eu seu como vc é 1000000000000000% R&M e essa naum é, mas se tah te agradando, intaum eu fico mto orgulhosa! To com saudade de vc, nunca mais deu pra gente fofocar nem armar barrako lol Saudades, amiga!

Nessa: Minha kerida amiga, fã e ídala!!! Viu como eu nem demorei?????? Rs... Espero q goste deste tbem. Bjus e boa leitura!

Obrigada a todos que acompanharam esta fic!!!!

Capítulo 5

"Tias, essas paredes são uma ilusão mental. Se acreditamos nelas, elas se fecham e nós morremos. Mas se deixarmos de temê-las de verdade, nos salvamos. Libertar a mente. Vocês não leram aqueles livros da tia Vê?"

"Will, isso não é hora de sacanear a gente por não termos lido aqueles livros chatos que sua mãe gosta!"

"Tias, vocês precisam parar de ter medo ou nós não vamos conseguir salvar minha mãe, por favorzinho..." suplicou com os olhinhos cheios de água.

Verônica olhou ao redor examinando as paredes. O que o garoto via que elas não? As paredes estavam lá, se fechando... Nada que pudessem fazer mudaria isso. Mas e se fosse algum tipo de ilusão psicológica causada por mais algum dos mistérios do plateau? Ao refletir sobre isso, então notou que as paredes realmente haviam parado. Finn, nesses instantes, refletia sobre a mesma coisa.

"Que irado! As paredes! Vê, estamos salvos!" Finn exclamou contente e as amigas se abraçaram, puxando William para o contato carinhoso com as tias. Entretanto, o menino tinha outros interesses.

"Tias, precisamos ir, estamos muito perto!"

A lembrança de Marguerite imediatamente encheu-as de medo. Temiam que talvez fosse tarde demais. Havia passado muito tempo dentro do labirinto, não sabiam exatamente quanto, talvez umas 10 horas e o cansaço começava a deixar suas marcas. Porém, desistir, estava fora de questão.

Enquanto isso, na casa, o silêncio reinava absoluto. Ninguém queria falar com ninguém. Todos se revezavam ficando ao lado de Marguerite, apesar de Roxton preferir ficar ele mesmo sem descansar. A herdeira já não acordou mais, dormia um sono turbulento, tinha febre alta e delirava.

De caçador a enfermeiro, Roxton fazia o possível para deixá-la confortável. Porém, Challenger e Summerlee já começavam a perder as esperanças e ainda temiam perder Verônica, Finn e William.

"É a última porta! Conseguimos!" Willzinho anunciou. "Toda teoria é cinza, menos a árvore de dourados frutos que é a vida" dizia a inscrição da porta.

Certamente a surpresa tomou a todos quando a porta se abriu: haviam cruzado um labirinto por dentro de uma caverna e agora chegaram a um lindíssimo vale, onde havia sido construído um jardim. Tudo estava florido e o perfume de flores exóticas deliciava os sentidos.

Com tantas plantas, seria difícil saber qual era a cura para Marguerite. Mas a resposta estava bem ao alcance dos olhos: no meio do jardim, uma única e belíssima macieira de frutos dourados. Encheram as mochilas com os exóticos frutos e iniciaram o caminho de volta a passos largos.

Summerlee acabara de preparar um café, já começava a amanhecer. Ele, Challenger e Adônis degustavam a bebida preferida de Marguerite enquanto Roxton estava ao lado dela. A noite havia sido penosa para todos, ninguém fechara os olhos nem por algumas horas. Simplesmente não conseguiam.

Challenger e Summerlee sentiam que estavam perdendo uma filha. Não deixaram de buscar a saída do plateau e desejavam voltar à civilização, porém, gostavam de estar ali. Haviam construído uma verdadeira família que já até recebera um novo membro, William. Especialmente Challenger às vezes temia a volta. Além de Jessy, não tinha outros familiares. E agora tinha até mesmo um neto.

Ned, não fugiu ao padrão e não tinha vontade de falar, nem de ouvir. Sentara-se em um canto e rascunhava algo em seu diário, sem ter muito ânimo também; era mais para passar o tempo.

A monotonia foi quebrada quando o elevador subiu e, de dentro, seus ocupantes saíram: Finn, Verônica e William.

"Vovô Summerlee! Vovô Challenger! Nós conseguimos!" o menino chegou anunciando.

Ambos engoliram seco. Não havia muito haviam examinado Marguerite e ela parecia estar em coma, sem chances de recuperação. Claro que não quiseram nem comentar com Roxton... já podiam prever a ira, a revolta, a explosão que estava quase à tona.

"Will, meu filho, você terá que ser forte. Temo que talvez seja tarde demais..." Challenger começou.

O garotinho demorou alguns segundos para compreender o que aquelas palavras significavam. "Mãe..." balbuciou chorando.

"Sinto muito, William, todos nós" Challenger o abraçou.

Finn e Verônica nem conseguiam sequer acreditar. E nem Roxton, que ouviu a tudo na entrada da sala, sem que notassem sua presença.

"Do que estão falando? Ela não está morta, e ela vai viver. Por que desistiram dela? Vocês não se lembram de como Summerlee parecia mal quando aquela abelha o picou? E quando Malone foi atingido por aquelas flechas mas o curandeiro o salvou? Preciso lembra-los de todas as vezes que parecemos estar morrendo e nós nunca desistimos?" Roxton gritou furioso, não chorando por pouco, aquilo tudo o havia estressado ao extremo.

"O que Challenger quer dizer" Summerlee começou, mas Roxton não deu ouvidos. Pegou uma das maçãs com Verônica, e na cozinha, talheres e um prato. Acompanhado por Will, foram até o quarto, prepararam uma papinha com a fruta e, aos poucos, foram obrigando-a a engolir.

O efeito foi imediato. Em algumas horas, a febre cedeu e ela parecia apenas dormir um sono leve, tranqüilo. No meio da tarde, Marguerite já despertara e escutava a aventura vivida por seu filho de seus próprios lábios. Ao ouvir o menino falando, perceberam o quanto havia amadurecido em tão pouco tempo e o quanto ele era especial. Roxton até mesmo já começava a pensar na probabilidade de ensinar o menino a caçar nos próximos dias, afinal, já sabia ler, escrever e falar em qualquer língua! Teria que deixar também seu legado na educação do filho.

O motivo da visita de Adônis já havia sido esquecido completamente! Mas ele lembrou os moradores, entregando um papiro feito de couro à Verônica, enviado por sua mãe. A jovem correu para seu quarto a fim de poder ler a carta.

Missão cumprida, Adônis precisava partir. Challenger e Summerlee foram descansar, o esforço havia sido demais para ambos, que já sentiam o peso da idade, mesmo que negassem relutantemente a admitirem suas fraquezas. Malone foi até o quarto de Verônica ver se ela lhe contaria algo.

Não tendo muito o que fazer, Finn desceu com Adônis.

Antes de partir, um pouco receoso, o guerreiro começou: "Estive observando-a e parece que você não tem compromisso com ninguém, não é mesmo?"

"Compromisso? Fala sério!"

"Você não quer um compromisso, é isso?" ele perguntou sem entender muito bem o significado das palavras de Adônis.

"Tipo, quer namorar e tal? È que assim, não tem muitas opções, né? O único ficável aqui é o Malone, mas ele ta com a Vê. Sei lá, só se eu esperar o Willzinho crescer" Finn fez graça e começaram a rir. "Mas por quê você ta perguntando?"

"Se não se importar, gostaria de pedir autorização ao seu pai para poder corteja-la. O professor Challenger é seu pai?"

Challenger. Quem era Challenger para Finn? É, talvez fosse mesmo. Ele a havia trazido do futuro, cuidado dela e lhe ensinado mais do que qualquer um em toda sua vida. Se hoje estava feliz e bem cuidada, era graças a ele.

"Eu to ligada no que você falou, mas o Challenger não vai se importar não. É só você aparecer aí e a gente sai pra dar um role, falou?"

Adônis não entendeu metade do que Finn lhe disse, mas como parecia que a resposta era sim, ficou contente.

"Eu volto em breve, pode ter certeza!" sorriu confiante para a garota do futuro, que começava a despertar para uma nova fase em sua vida.

Então sorriu para ela, virou as costas e saiu em direção ao portão. Finn ficou parada de boca aberta.

"Pô, onde você vai? Pede pra namorar comigo e depois vaza sem nem uns garros? Você é doido?"

"Mas e o seu pai?" perguntou assustado, olhando para o alto da casa, enquanto ela se aproximava.

"Esquece o Challenger..." respondeu, aproximando seus lábios dos dele até se unirem num calmo e carinhoso beijo. Era o primeiro de Finn. Claro que ela já havia aprendido muitas coisas nas conversas com Marguerite e Verônica, mas nada se comparava à experiência real de ser tocada, abraçada e deixar-se levar por um beijo.

Quando a noite chegou e o jantar foi servido, todos estavam reunidos à mesa: Challenger, Summerlee, Ned, Verônica, Willzinho, Marguerite, Roxton e Finn. Há muito tempo não sentiam uma alegria tão intensa em seus corações.

Da ponta da mesa, Challenger contemplava sua família feliz, sem precisar dizer nenhuma palavra. Sim, tinha uma família que ninguém poderia lhe tirar. Ainda desconhecia o grande mistério do plateau e o motivo que os uniu na expedição, e para alguém que não acreditava em coincidências, gostava de pensar, secretamente, que estavam todos ligados para se unirem e serem felizes juntos.

FIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
